herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cedric Diggory
Cedric Diggory is a minor character in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and the deuteragonist of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He is one of the two Hogwarts Triwizard champions, the other being Harry Potter. He was portrayed by the stuntman Joe Livermore in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and by Robert Pattinson, who also played Edward Cullen from the movies of Twilight, in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. History ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' Cedric Diggory is a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry, who participated in the Triwizard Tournament alongside Harry Potter. When all the students except several wear Potter Stinks badge, he wasn't fond of it and asked his classmates and the other students not to wear them and stop calling Harry stink. When Draco Malfoy who attempts to curse Harry is being transform into a ferret by Alastor Mad Eye Moody who is acrually is Barty Crouch Jr in disguise, he laughs at Draco's expense and misfortune. He and Harry were tied for first place. Cedric however was killed by Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and was brought to Hogwarts by Harry, who escaped Pettigrew and Voldemort. Cedric's death was so emotional and tragic that many students and teachers at Hogwarts believed Harry's claim that Voldemort returned. After his death Cornelius Fudge tells his father Amos Diggory that his son died of accident but Amos was against this and his son didn't died of accident and there are no fatal wounds on his body. When Fudge finally sees The dark lord for himself, he's forced to admit the truth that Voldemort has returned and that Cedric was murdered, as the Wizarding community ignites a protest against Fudge demanding his resignation. His death is technically avenged when Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort are finally killed. Trivia *Cedric's death is the first death Harry witnesses in the book series. Harry was in his cot when his mother died, but he would not remember this due to his age at the time, and he passed out before he sees Quirrell die. Yet, Harry is unable to see the Thestrals until Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, because the reality of Cedric's death has not fully sunk in. Technically, however, Harry did not witness the event at all in the books, as he was described to have his eyes closed with agony during Cedric's actual death. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Hufflepuff Seeker is struck by lightning during the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match just as he is about to catch the Snitch, causing him to fall back. The player is not named in the film's dialogue, but "Diggory" is embroidered above the Hufflepuff logo on his Quidditch robes, and the costume is identified as "Cedric Diggory's Quidditch robes" in Harry Potter: The Exhibition. *Robert Pattinson has openly stated that he would rather want to play Cedric Diggory than playing Edward Cullen from the Twilight series. *Hufflepuff is a house that is said to have produced the fewest Dark wizards. In an alternative timeline Cedric joined the Death Eaters and murdered Neville Longbottom. It's possible that due to the unique circumstances of Cedric's humiliation during the Triwizard Tournament and the overwhelming presence of the Death Eaters within the British Wizarding community created a situation where Cedric was easily influenced by the Dark Arts and the benefits that joining Lord Voldemort's elite could bring. Navigation Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Athletic Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Loyal Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Casanova Category:Victims Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Role Models Category:Posthumous Category:Martyr Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Category:Independent Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Determinators Category:Fighter Category:Honest Category:Aristocrats Category:Selfless Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Loner Heroes